Ignomínia
by Garota Interrompida
Summary: "Eu era o único que a via - Mas ela também era cega, porque só via ele em mim." - Fic het/angst, oneshot, Shun POV, ambientada na linha temporal de Saint Seiya Omega. Presente de Amigo Secreto do grupo Palaestra - Dedicatórias no corpo da fic.


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, é de propriedade da Toei, Bandai, Shueisha, etc. Esse é um trabalho sem fins lucrativos, eu não ganho um centavo com isso...

* * *

**Sinopse:** "Eu era o único que a via - Mas ela também era cega, porque só via _ele_ em mim." - Fic het/angst, oneshot, Shun POV, ambientada na linha temporal de Saint Seiya Omega. Presente de Amigo Secreto do grupo Palaestra - Dedicatórias no corpo da fic.

* * *

**Dedicatória:** Fic de presente do Primeiro Amigo Secreto do Grupo Palaestra! É com um orgulho IMENSO que eu fiz essa fic. Não só por ser um evento de um dos lugares que eu mais prezo dentro desse fandom, mas também pelo desafio que é escrever uma fic de presente para a pessoa que eu tirei.

E um dos temas que ela pediu bate, com exatidão, com um dos meus headcanons levantados com o advento de Saint Seiya Omega. Diz respeito a Ryuho e sua família, e que é uma das ideias mais tristes que já passou pela minha cabeça. Tá certo que no grupo a gente tenta tratar como piada porque a gente é brasileiro e não desiste nunca, mas aqui ele não está como piada: é uma história dramática de como o peso de uma causa pode influenciar várias vidas, direta ou indiretamente. Tentei ser o mais genérica possível para evitar spoilers, inclusive há algum grau de headcanon dentro da história; e o resultado está aí.

Bom, esse não é o presente original, tem outra fic que foi feita especialmente pra cá, mas essa fic se escreveu sozinha, perdoem.

Mas, ainda assim, este _também_ é um presente de Amigo Secreto para **Deneb Rhode**, uma das melhores escritoras do fandom de Saint Seiya de todos os tempos!

Eis seu presente, Deneb! É simplesinha, mas é de coração!

Não posso, também, deixar aqui um agradecimento especial a Azedume, já que foram as discussões com ele sobre Shun em geral (e esse cenário em particular) que me fez chegar em muito do que eu escrevi aqui.

Assim sendo, on with the show.

* * *

**Ignomínia**

* * *

- É grave, Doutor? - A voz da mãe do pequeno que eu atendo parece ter mais desesperança do que a resposta que eu vou dar.

Ela sabe que é grave, ela sabe o quanto é grave: Ela sabe que faço milagres com o pouco que tenho, num lugar esquecido pelo mundo que está mais preocupado com os próprios problemas do que com uma criança refugiada com infecção nos olhos, e que provavelmente perderá a visão. Poucas são as almas abnegadas que se dispõe a ajudar os esquecidos e desvalidos por pura vocação à caridade, a dar auxílio e conforto a quem não tem nem o que oferecer em troca.

Eu não sou uma delas. Não é por isso que eu estou aqui.

Minha ajuda é uma gota no oceano, longe de ser suficiente; mas ainda assim é muito bem vinda, e eu sei disso. Mas eu não sou uma boa alma caridosa, entendam bem, não é por isso que eu estou aqui. Não foi o passado de cavaleiro, não foi a batalha contra Marte, não foi a queda do meteoro, não foi a "vocação" para salvar e me doar que me fez chegar até esse lugar para ajudar a essas pessoas.

A mãe da criança espera que eu lhe dê a resposta que ela já sabe, e eu a dou. Ela me olha com os olhos cansados, porque tragédia não é o que falta nesse lugar. Ainda assim, murmura sua gratidão em um obrigado apagado, porém sincero.

E me dá o que eu busco em troca do que faço.

O agradecimento, o reconhecimento, a percepção da bondade abnegada no que eu faço são bons substitutos para o perdão que eu nunca vou ter. E foi isso que me trouxe até aqui.

O menino ficará cego, mas ainda assim pode viver uma vida normal; eu digo à mãe. _Ele_ era uma prova disso, afinal perdeu a visão mas seguia sendo um cavaleiro, não?

E que grande cavaleiro ele foi. Dragão nunca hesitou em seguir lutando e salvando vidas mesmo depois de tudo o que passamos.

Mas, ainda assim, era um homem cego.

Ele tinha todos os motivos do mundo para se afastar da vida de lutas que tudo tira e nada dá: Ele tinha _ela_, e com ela a chance de formar a família que nunca teve. Que nunca tivemos. Mas não: A nossa luta era sua vocação, e nem mesmo ela era capaz de competir com isso.

Eu podia ver o quanto ela sofria. Calada, com toda a discrição que lhe era tão característica, mas ainda assim ela sofria. Moça suave, bonita como uma flor, que sempre esteve do seu lado e o protegeu; que sempre se doou a ele, e à causa de Atena por tabela; que sempre esperou o dia em que ele abandonasse a vida de cavaleiro e lhe desse o espaço que ela merecia em sua vida. Esse dia que nunca chegou.

Mas ela nunca desistiu de esperar.

Esperou, sofrendo enquanto guardava seu sorriso para quando ele voltasse da Guerra; para quando ele chegasse cansado das batalhas e tivesse a chance de descansar em seus braços. Era quando ela esperava poder convencê-lo, enfim, de que ele já tinha feito demais; que deveriam agora, ela e ele, se dedicar um ao outro e só. Já era uma missão tão bela quanto a missão da Ordem, era algo tão nobre quanto nossa Luta.

Ela era cega, também.

Mas eu via. Eu podia ver. Eu via seu sofrimento, eu via o quanto ela penava ao ficar sozinha diante das intempéries que vivem as mulheres cujos homens vão à guerra. E a quantas guerras ele foi? A quantas nós fomos? Mesmo ela, com todo seu amor, podia se cansar dessa vida em compasso de espera.

Eu sempre pude ver.

Eu a via, mesmo quando ela só tinha olhos para ele.

Eu a via, mesmo quando ela estava comigo, mesmo quando eu a tinha nos braços, mesmo quando eu a amava enquanto ela seguia vendo a ele. Ainda assim, eu a via.

Mas ela não me via. Ela nunca me viu.

Ela era cega, tão cega quanto ele.

Ele se cegou para o mundo por conta de nossa luta. Ele abriu mão da visão do rosto dela para ser um cavaleiro mais forte. Ela se cegou para o mundo para fortalecer o seu amor, esperando que esse amor fosse o bastante para mudá-lo, para fazê-lo diferente, para fazê-lo _ficar_.

E eu... Eu me aproveitei da cegueira deles dois. Eu, o valoroso cavaleiro de Andrômeda...

Onde está a honra em desejar a mulher do homem que me salvou da queda de um penhasco? Onde está a honra em tê-la em seus braços em um momento de fraqueza, do qual nenhum de nós jamais teve a coragem de falar em voz alta? Onde está a honra de se aproveitar da deficiência de um amigo para satisfazer o desejo egoísta que me tomou, o de que ela olhasse para mim como olhava para ele?

Esse desejo foi maior do que eu. Ainda é.

Mas eu não podia com mais aquela vergonha. Eu nunca exigiria que ela o deixasse para ficar comigo. Como eu poderia? Nunca foi assim que funcionou; ela não via a mim, por mais que eu quisesse e tentasse mesmo sabendo o quão errado era aquilo, ainda que eu morresse por isso, ela não me via. Eu era só o que ela gostaria que ele fizesse, eu era o que ela gostaria que ele fosse, e o que ela gostaria de ter tido em um determinado momento de carência, cansada de tanto esperar que ele deixasse de ser quem ele é.

Eu nunca fui cego ao ponto de me iludir que aquilo poderia ser possível, a cegueira jamais foi minha bênção.

Eu não era o rei na terra de cegos. Muito pelo contrário, na terra dos cegos, eu não pude ficar.

Eu me afastei quando soube, por ele, que ela teria um filho. Voltei a encontrá-lo apenas por causa da invasão de Marte e da queda do meteoro, porque Atena precisava de Andrômeda, e de mim.

Ele lutou, cego como sempre, feroz como nunca; apesar dele agora ser pai, apesar dela estar sozinha, em Rozan, com seu filho. Ele lutou com a coragem que lhe era característica, e não recuou nem mesmo quando percebeu que a ferida cósmica poderia fazer com que ele perdesse todos os sentidos em batalha. Não recuou nem quando percebeu que, sem seus sentidos, se isolaria para sempre dela e de seu filho.

Vencemos por muito pouco, mas ela o perdeu. Ela ficou sozinha, com o filho nos braços.

Por anos eu me perguntei por quê, enquanto me isolava do mundo e me embrenhava na minha própria tentativa de curar minhas feridas, deixar de vê-la em meus sonhos, deixar de desejar o que eu nunca poderia ter. Eu não quis notícias dele, dela, de ninguém; eu não quis nada da minha antiga vida. Saí pelo mundo buscando no tratamento que eu dava a outros a minha própria cura. Levei Andrômeda, apesar de tudo, mas não porque ela era a armadura que eu já não podia vestir; mas porque eu sentia nela um estranho sentimento de cumplicidade.

E esperei de mim mesmo, no afastamento, uma redenção que nunca veio.

OOO

Há muito tempo atrás, numa das vezes em que bebeu bem além da conta e falava de Esmeralda, Ikki me disse que a vida que levamos sempre nos cobra um preço.

Algo valioso, muito mais valioso do que o que nós estaríamos dispostos a dar, mas que seria inexoravelmente tirado de nós. E que, se não tivermos a capacidade de entender nossas missões, esse preço pode ser uma armadilha cabal para que o ódio se instale em nossos corações.

Ele estava coberto de razão.

Eu sempre achei, porém, que o preço que me foi cobrado foi a possessão de meu corpo pelo espírito de Hades. Ver o Mal de tão perto, ver o Mal em mim, ver-me tirado o direito de ter uma vida chamada de "normal". Nunca, jamais contabilizei nesse preço o que eu vivi com ela, porque esse era um assunto de outra ordem. O que aconteceu entre nós foi um erro de percurso, uma ilusão minha e dela; um "momento de indiscrição" fadado a jamais se repetir, a cair no esquecimento. Era assim que tinha que ser; era isso que ela via e, portanto, também era isso que eu tinha que ver.

Eu estava redondamente enganado.

A guerra da qual eu me isolei veio até mim. E veio, junto com ela, outros meninos-guerreiros como eu fui; com o mesmo discurso pronto de que "a Terra, mais uma vez, corria grande perigo"; e que cabia aos cavaleiros de Atena lutar para salvar o mundo da destruição certa.

Junto com esses meninos estava filho dela, portando a armadura de Dragão, e que veio até mim ferido pela batalha.

Eu soube no momento em que lhe pus os olhos: Eu a vi, no olhar doce que ela também tem, na cor dos cabelos e da pele. Mas eu também me vi, a semelhança me gritando a imagem do que eu fui um dia, quando tinha a mesma idade do garoto diante de mim.

Eu então soube que ela jamais pôde esquecer o que aconteceu, porque o menino estava lá para lembrá-la do que seu marido jamais poderia ver com os próprios olhos.

Mas eu também sabia que ele, feliz em sua cegueira, enquanto pôde o criou como se fosse seu.

E é o que ele é agora, muito mais dele do que meu: Usa sua armadura com orgulho de sua herança; e mesmo convalescente está ávido por lutar, quebrar as barreiras da cosmoenergia e se elevar aos mais altos sentidos, nem que para isso dê a vida na missão de salvar a Terra. Nem que para isso ele tenha que morrer, ou mesmo desligar-se dos seus cinco sentidos como o homem em quem ele se espelha; deixando o mundo para trás, deixando sua mãe sozinha.

Não posso evitar o desespero que me toma ao ver como ela, mesmo sabendo da verdade, mesmo vendo o que aconteceu com o homem que amava, não o impediu de seguir por esse caminho. "Não vá", eu tenho vontade de gritar toda vez que o vejo falar de sua missão, uma luta tão parecida com a que eu vivi, há tanto tempo atrás. "Não", minha mente insiste, enquanto ele levanta o queixo e olha o inimigo com a coragem que ele acha que ele teria frente a luta contra as forças de Marte, disposto a colocar em risco sua própria vida em batalha. "Vá para casa, não lute, fique fora disso", é tudo que eu tenho vontade de ordenar a ele, se eu tivesse a autoridade de fazê-lo.

Volte daqui, fique em segurança, fique com sua mãe.

Mas a desgraça é que ele não me escutaria, porque quer ser como _ele_.

Como seu _pai_.

Foi na hora em que eu coloquei os olhos nele que eu entendi que esse é o meu preço: Ver o sacrifício do Dragão, pelos olhos _dela_.

OOO

* * *

**Human Being, 30/01/2013**


End file.
